Movie Night
by forsaken2003
Summary: After the girls bail on Movie Night it ends up being a guy's night in.


Title: Movie Night  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After the girls bail on Movie Night it ends up being a guy's night in.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 10 with no Spoilers cause I haven't actually read them.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Spander Ficathon 2015: Prompt by **Lusciousxander** : Xander and Spike in S10 the comics. They live together in an apartment and they're already friends. It should be easy.

When Spike joined the Scooby's in Scotland Xander invited him to live in his apartment. When Spike first said that he'd just stay at with the slayers Xander slapped him upside the head and reminded him what it was like back in Sunnydale. He saw a shutter run through Spike's body before Spike agreed.

With so many slayers Buffy was able to have a half assed normal life. Her and Willow went to a local college. Last year Dawn got accepted into NYU and after much argument from Buffy she finally agreed to let Dawn go off on her own…kind of. Faith was living in New York with Robin and they both agreed to keep an eye out on her to make sure she wasn't getting into trouble or that trouble wasn't finding her.

Life was hectic but Buffy, Willow and Xander agreed to do a movie night ever Saturday night. With everything that had happened over the last few years they wanted their friendship to be strong again. Spike understood that and would take the slack for them pulling extra patrols.

Xander had the pizzas ordered. One medium Hawaiian for Buffy, a vegetarian for Willow who stopped eating meat three months ago and a meat eater for Xander. He knew Willow was going to punch him in the arm but just because she gave up eating meat didn't mean he had to!

The coffee table was also covered in salty and sweet treats. A large blanket was folded on the couch for him and the girls to snuggle under. Xander always sat in the middle and became and Xan-man sandwich. Life was good.

The girls would be there any minute. Tonight they were going to watch _The Evil Dead_ trilogy. It took Xander weeks of begging to get Buffy and Willow to agree to watch it.

Xander's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Xander," Buffy greeted. "I'm so sorry but me and Wills won't be able to make it to movie night."

"Why? Is there a new baddie needing an ass kicking?" Xander asked, heading to his weapon trunk.

Buffy sighed. "I wish. It would definitely be a lot less stressful. We have this essay in our creative writing class due on Monday and we're so far behind on it.

Xander wasn't going to lie. He was disappointed, but he understood studies came before fun. "And to think you mocked me when I told you I wasn't going to college with you."

"Yes, I'm being punished for making fun of you," Buffy said sarcastically. "Rain check?"

"Sure," Xander replied. "Good luck."

Buffy groaned. "Thanks. I think we are going to need it. I may have to kick Willow's ass for convincing me to sign up for this class."

Xander laughed and said goodbye. The second he disconnected the call there was a knock on the door. The pizza was there. Xander paid for the pizza and gave the guy a five dollar tip for not staring at his eye patch.

"Girls going to be here soon?" Spike asked coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. It was something Xander was used to from back in Sunnydale.

"No, they have to finish some school work," Xander answered as he took the pizza to the kitchen.

Spike walked into his room and dropped his towel not bothering to close the door. "They didn't give you a heads up before ordering the pizza?"

"Nope. Now I'm stuck with a vegetarian pizza," Xander moaned. He walked back into the living room and saw Spike stark naked bending over to put on his jeans. All Xander could do was stare. Seeing Spike in a towel was one thing, see Spike naked was a totally different. Xander tilted his head. It wasn't too bad.

"Not too bad?" Spike asked insulted. "I'll have you know back in my big bad days my arse got me lots of prey."

Xander flushed. He couldn't believe he said that out loud. "I can't believe I just said that out loud. I'm glad I didn't say what I was really thinking!"

"What were you really thinking?" Spike asked coming out of his room with his shirt in hand. "Would it make me blush?"

"You can't blush. And I'm not going to say," Xander said. "I don't suppose you want to ditch patrol tonight and stay in and watch movies with me?"

Spike could smell the pizza and saw all the goodies Xander had bought. He'd feel bad saying no. Spike knew how much Xander loved movie night. "You don't mind that it's me instead of the girls?"

"It's probably for the best. I don't think the girls would appreciate the _Evil Dead_ movies," Xander explained.

" _Evil Dead_?" Spike said excitedly. " _Army of Darkness_ isn't very good but I love the 'boomstick'."

Xander grinned. "Exactly! Can you believe the girls have never actually seen them? Who hasn't seen _Evil Dead_? Something is obviously wrong with them!"

"They have no taste in movies," Spike said as he pulled his shirt on. "Grab us some plates and the pizzas."

"You don't mind skipping patrol?" Xander asked, coming back in balancing all three pizzas and two plates.

Spike rearranged the snacks so there was room for dinner. "I think I can play hooky."

After Xander put the DVD in he turned to see that Spike had taken a piece of the meat eaters and a piece of vegetarian and turned them into a sandwich. He took a huge bite out of it. He looked up to see Xander staring at him. "What?" he asked with huis mouth full.

"You are a genius!" Xander declared. "I was afraid I wasted money on that." He plopped down on the couch next to Spike and copied his idea.

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know," Spike replied taking another bite.

Xander took a bite. "No you are not."

"So you think I'm pretty?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"I'd be blind not to," Xander replied trying to stop the blush that wanted to cover his cheeks.

When the movie started up their attention went to that.

Half way through the second movie they were both under the blanket, their thighs pressed against each other.

By the time the third movie started Spike's arm was around Xander's shoulders and drawn against him. He was relieved when Xander didn't pull away.

Xander's hand moved and rested on Spike's thigh. He felt Spike take an unneeded breath. Xander smiled and went back to the movie.

The heat of Xander's hand radiated through his jeans. It was distracting to say the least. He had a difficult time trying to concentrate on the little Ash's beating up the big Ash. Spike turned his head and buried his nose in Xander's hair. He had no idea what shampoo Xander used but it smelt amazing.

"You're distracting me," Xander said with a laugh in his voice. He squeezed Spike's thigh.

"I'm distracting you?!" Spike sputtered. He pulled away and saw that Xander was smirking. He was messing with him, the berk. Two could play this game. He pressed hi lips against Xander's temple and began to kiss his way dawn Xander's jaw until he reached his throat. Spike felt Xander swallow. He licked Xander's throat up to the shell of his ear.

The next thing Xander was on Spike's lap his tongue dueling with Spike's. He felt Spike's hands on his ass.

The movie ended, neither of them catching the remaining of the movie.

"I think we should have our own weekly movie night," Xander mumbled against Spike's lips.

"I like the way you think," Spike agreed. "Now start the movie over so we can ignore it from the beginning."

Xander started the movie over again and for the next hour and twenty minutes Bruce Campbell was disregarded.

The End


End file.
